Emma Summers’ wand
The wand of Emma Summers is 10¾" vine wood, with a dragon heartstring core. She shared it with Harry Potter for a time after his wand was damaged accidentally by Emma during their search for Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes. It was confiscated by Snatchers in 2008; though she was able to retrieve it after the Second Wizarding War. 'History' Purchase and use Emma presumably obtained her wand from Mr. Ollivander when she was eleven years old, shortly before beginning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2001. In 2006, during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Neville Longbottom temporarily used Emma's wand after his wand was broken, and Emma was incapacitated by Death Eater Antonin Dolohov. His nose was also broken, making it difficult for him to articulate spells. At one point in the battle, when Walden Macnair grabbed Harry Potter by the throat, Neville jabbed him in the eye through his mask with Emma's wand, making him scream and release Harry. After the battle, Neville returned Emma's wand to her and purchased a new wand for himself. In December 2007, Emma had to share her wand with Harry Potter for a time after his wand was broken by the Blasting Curse she used to defend him from Nagini when the snake attacked them in Godric's Hollow. He was still holding it when Ron Weasley returned to them, fortunately for Ron, as Harry used it to place a Shield Charm between Ron and a furious Emma. During his absence, Ron had taken a blackthorn wand from Snatchers that Harry was subsequently able to use. Confiscation Emma's wand was confiscated by Snatchers in the spring of 2008 when she, Crystal, Zacha, Harry, and Ron were caught after Harry accidentally broke the Taboo curse by saying Voldemort's name. Emma subsequently used Bellatrix Lestrange's 12¾" walnut and dragon heartstring wand, which Harry grabbed during their escape from Malfoy Manor. Emma disliked having to use Bellatrix's wand, partly because she did not win it herself, making it more difficult to use, and partly because it was the wand Bellatrix had used to torture Neville Longbottom's parents and to kill Sirius Black. However, she was forced to use it. This caused a problem when the quintet later broke in to Gringotts Wizarding Bank with Emma impersonating Bellatrix by consuming Polyjuice Potion. The goblins asked Emma to see her wand as identification before she could enter the Lestrange family's vault, but Bellatrix had already warned them that her wand had been stolen. Harry was forced to use the Imperius Curse to ensure that Emma was allowed in. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Emma duelled Bellatrix alongside Crystal, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood, holding her own in spite of being hampered by using the witch's own wand against her. 'Trivia' *In the Celtic tree calendar, the vine is a symbol of passionate emotions in each extreme — both happiness and wrath. It was connected to the autumn equinox, when there are equal hours of darkness and light, and thus to balance, as well as to the harvest, a time of growth and achieving goals. *Emma's wand is one of the few wands that does not have an obvious handle. Category:Weapons Category:Wands